Living In America
by BloodSucker0904
Summary: Kagome's family is dead she must give up her life in Japan and the Fudeal Era. So she must live with her American pen-pal Danielle. Kagome moves to Rancho Cucamonga California to live with Danielle and her family who opend the house with opened arms. Kag
1. Default Chapter

In America

you guys my other chappies will be longer.

My second chappie! WEEEEEEEEEEE...soooo yesh i stoped my other story becasue i ran out of ideas and yah

i can't wait for school to end cause then i can work full time on this story ! YAY! well besides my job (sign holding) if u guys want the # than ask u have to be 14 yrs old so yah any way so yesh here it goes!

Chapter one : The Summery And Prologue

Kagome's family is dead she must give up her life in Japan and the Fudeal Era. So she must live with her American pen-pal Danielle. Kagome moves to Rancho Cucamonga California to live with Danielle and her family who opend the house with opened arms. Kagome finds a well in there backyard and new adventurs and unrevield secrets await. But will kagome decided to leave the fudal era and Inuyasha behind or will she find them and fall in love?

Prologue!

WHAT YOUR LEAVING!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. "inuyasha you dont understand my family is dead ...and... and i need to live with some one so i am moving to America, to live with my american pen pal." She said sobbing. Songo steps in front of Kagome smaking inuyasha before he yelled agin. " You have no right to speack to kagome-chan like that! Can you not see the pain she is in!" Inuyasha blined by his anger lunged at Songo. Kagome beat him to it.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha (as usual) fell into a 50 foot crater hole. Kagome ran in and hugged the hanyu to death, "Inuyasha you know i love you please dont be mad i will try to come back here as soon as i have the monney for it." Inuyasha stared at her with cold amber eyes.

"Like i would wait for you.. I ...I DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE KAGOME!" With that he ran as fast as he could to the god tree. Kagome slumped against the wall of the crater clawing at it sobbing her heart out. "Songo...He DOESN'TMEAN IT DAMNIT! I KNOW HE DOESN'T!" After an hour of reasuence and goodbyes Kagome jumped down the well for the last time.

At home Kagome grapped her bags and boxes and called for a moving truck and cab. Kagome grabbed her cat buyo and head for the door. As she was putting buyo in his carrier (it took her a while becuse he was so dammed fat) the mail came in through the little slot in the door.

Kagome went over and saw a single envolpe addressed to her.. Kagome ripped it open and saw that it was from her mother.

_oh my god mum... she must have sent this before she died... its like she ... knew? ..._

Dear Kagome,

As you are reading this I am no longer with you. Please my daughter do not cry anymore. Always remember we are with you in spirt. Grandpa sota and i miss you greatly, we wish we still could be there for you. But anyways i wrote this letter before i died because i knew what was going to happen,becasue, i am a miko myself yet i am a gifted one and so are you. we have been given a special power to see the futrue read minds and help serve the world. We are gifts from god. Your friend Danielle, she is one as well but slightly diffrent. She is gifted with both heven and hells magic. She has the soul of and angel and a demon. Danielle does not know of this which is why i am informing you i want you two to both train and i mean train hard. Kagome you will come in contact with a great evil and some one you might not want to meet. So honey please help the world like i never got to its my last wish to you from me. I will have more letters sent to you durring time i love you my sweet pea .

Love always

mom

As Kagome read the letter over and over agin until she notcied that the cab pulled up. Kagome helped the other men pack her belongings and hopped into the cab.

She was drivin to the air port to finally go on with her life, As the plane started to leave she looked out the window as the last tear finally fell...

_Good Bye Inuyasha..._

well what do u guys think?

Inuyasha: you bitch you took kagome away!

Me: (screaming back) WELL U SAID U DIDN'T LOVE HER!

Inuyasha: gulp your scary!

Me: GOOD U DAMN DOG! but your ears are adorable!

rubs ears

Inuyasha: _thinking umm rubb good feel _ NO! no rubbing of the ears!

Me: AWW oh well review u damned biches of the north...south...um...east...and um...west...yah...bye!


	2. Suicidal

!In America!

My Next chapter who hoo! lol I hate that word lol, This next chapter deals with kagome moving in to her new home and finding friends and new secrets are reveald. otay then

ME: I OWN EVERY ONE IN THIS STORY!

Evil people in white coats:We must get her into the padded room!

Me: I was kidding! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Evil people in white coats: Ok then what do u say now!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this book ect.ect.ect.

in the airplane

sigh _why does it have to take sooooo long ! _Kagome streched and looked around the air plane. Its been about 2 in a half hours so far and kagome was getting restless, having slept half the time. Kagome looked around to see who else was going to  
America.

A young couple with a baby, _how cute!_...Some hot emo guy _hes sitting right next to me! HELL YAH! _And well a crap load of other people.

Kagome was pondering when the plane would finally drop down when she looked out the window, _oh wow! _she was above southern California. _this is absolutly gorgous! I cannot wait to land._ As if it were an oman the annocer lady spoke up " We are going to be landing shortly please fasten your seat belts and have a nice time. Thank you for fling the S.S.A." beep beep Kagome took out her cell phone to find a text message... _224-9229 ...sniffle mom! thats moms number! _

Hey Kagome you are about to land right ! ha! i knew this would get to you! well i want you to know that everyone is fine and that we miss you dearly. Please know that we could do nothing that could have stopped our death. It was uncontrolable. Dont cry. Well when you land In your room at Danielle's house look under the losse floor board to find and envelope you must follow the instructions good bye luv

love mom!

Kagome wondered how these messages were comming from her dead mother she saw here getting burried. As soon as that the plane had landed and Kagome and that hot emo guy who had been staring at her when she started to cry spoke to her softly. " Hey what evers going on in your life its going to be ok. I can feel it so please your to cute to cry." He gives her a hug and walks off leaving Kagome shocked. _Who was that guy it felt like i've known him for years._ Kagoem shugged it off and went to find her bag.

Danielle!

_Man when will this damn plane hurry up! _As on cue the plane started to slow to a stop as people started to walk out. Danielle was holding a sign with Kagome's name just in case she didn't recongise them. Kagome came out and started to look for her bags. "KAGOME!" Danielle dropped the sign and rushed after a scared looking Kagome. Danielle and Kagome hugged like crazy, once for the excitment for meeting eachother, second for kagomes family and third for joining her family. They each got Kagome's bags and camly told her that her boxes and furnerature were already at the house in her room. All Danielle could do was explaine what goes on around here. " Well its a boring town.." "DANIELLE! " her parents yelled. "ok ok ok sorrryyy!" She laughed silently "it really is" she wishperd. Kagome and Danielle started to bust out laughing.

Kagome (its eaiser)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_God this place is beautiful. _Kagome sighed as she watched the scenery fly by. Houses and forests malls and adorable playgrounds. Schools Rancho Cucamonga High School Flashed by. "Oh Yah thats were we go." danielle said bored. "Its gorgous compared to my school." Kagome gushed. as the endless feild of flowers and tress passed by her. The Heil family turned on a cute little street and pulled up to their two story baby blue house. Kagome noted a small cut bushes and little flowers lined up one by one.

As they entered the house Kagome was amazed by how clean it was. "You know its not actually clean but hey we had to make it clean since you were comming." Kagome laughed. Kagome hasn't laughed in a while _Im glad Danielle is so funny, i think its just her blonde hair though... _Kagome finally notcied how interesting Danielle was dressed.

She was wearing a black shirt that was ripped up and shredded but danielle was conciderate enough to wear a blood red shirt underneath. She had 100 or more black braclets on her right arm while on the left it was endless with wristbands and spike braclets. She was wearing black cargo pants with chains and other intersting items were hanging off like her key chain and a few shoe laces. Danielle was wearing dark eyeliner showing off her gorgous eyes her right eye was a dark blue gray while the other eye was a realy light blue gray. She was wearing black eyeshadow and clear lip gloss.

_shes absolutely cute. I wish inuyasha even told me that i was at least pretty. wait i told my self NO MORe INUYASHA! _

Danielle and her family helped her unpack in her new room. It was dark blue with wood flooring. Kagome felt safe when she was in this room. It was well past 8:00 pm when they were finally finished. Danielle's stomached growled deep and loud. Kagome laughed and threw a pillow at her. "WHAT i haven't eaten allllll dayyyyy!"danielle wined. "yes but rember your mom orderd us some pizza and it will be here like now."

DING DONG!

"HA!" Danielle looked at Kagome werid but shrugged it off and raced her down the stairs to eat pizza. While there mom was paying him Danielle grabbed a pizza box and a diet coke and sat down on the couch. "The ofer one is fer yhooo." Danielle said with a mouth ful of peperoni pizza. Kagome rolled her eyes and snuggled up on the rocking arm chair that matched the furnicher.

Kagome and Danielle were bursting with food. It was well past midnight now and everyone was asleep besides Danielle and Kagome. "Hey you wanna go night swimming?" Danielle asked in a low voice. "sure" kagome wishperd back. they changed into their bathing suites and went into the back yard.

Kagome gasped at the sceen. There was a huge pool and spa in her backyard, "its beautiful!" Kagome gushed. They jumped into the pool to find it surprisingly warm compared to the chilly night air, "oh man i want to stay in the pool for ever!" Danielle said. "i know how you feel. " kagome chuckled. Kagome was looking around their spacious bakyard to see a simple yet large God Tree.

Memories flew back to her she almost drowned, "KAGOME KAGOME! ARE YOU OK!" danielle screamed in her ear. "Damn im fine jemeny Christmas!"

Kagome slowly got out of the pool and wrapped the towel around her waist. Danielle followed out of instinct. Kagome made her way toward the god tree and saw the most familair making a deep scratch she ran her hand along the wonded part of the tree. _just like when inuyasha was pinned to the tree... he...he... he can't be near i can't take it.. _

**FLASH BACK! (yay)**

"I...I...I DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed and ran as fast as he could toward the god tree. Kagome pounding her fists and digging into the wall sobbing her heart out. "He doesn't mean it DAMNIT HE DOESN'T MEAN IT SANGO!"

**sadly END FLASHBACK!**

Kagome wallked around the god tree to find a small yet big enough well. _OH GOD NO!_ "the well was there when we moved so was the tree it was the only thing my parents saved... they were going to cut it down and dig out the well but something i dont know i felt like it needed to stay there ..." Danielle said quietly.

Kagome peered down the well to see inky blackness.. When all of a sudden Kagome felt a most unexpecting pain in her side.

"OW!" Kagome screemed and fell to the floor, away from the well.. As soon as it came it was gone. "WHAT WHAT HAPPEND!" danielle asked serching for a cause of the pain. .."...nothing it was nothing." danielle looked at her like she was just a crazy woman. "ok...uh... its cold lets go to bed Kagome.."

yawn "ok sure." replied kagome not takeing her eyes off the well. until Danielle started to pull her back toward the warm house. For the last time ...

_Good bye Inuyasha..._

**THE FUEDAL ERA**

Inuyasha sat inside Kyeade's (sp please) hut. " Ye must rest Inuyasha ye have much to do tomarrow." kyeade(SPP!) said. "feh." Inuyasha was staying inside while his friends were have a grand old time because it was the night of the new moon. _Damn curse why can't i be a normal demon for crying out loud._ Inuyasha thought angerly to himself. Inuaysha was taken by surprise as Shessomaru (spspspspspspspspspspspspspspsspsp) flew threw the open door.

"Inuyasha!" Sessy(until u guys tell me how to spell his name) looked around confused until he laid his eyes on his younger brother. Sessy's eyes widened when he saw the state Inuyasha was in. "So young one did that wench of your's purrify you?" Inuyahsa tried to growl but couldn't. "Shessomaru Kagome is gove ...forever... and no she did not purify me every new moon i become human, happy to finally know that you can beat me beacuse i could care less if i died now!" Inuyasha ran out of the room and ran to the cliff. " INUYASHA!" Sessy called out to him! But Inuyasha wasn't listening not anymore he missed Kagome to much he didn't need to live.

He continued to run, until he ran straight off the cliff. Soon a sharp ledge branched out stabbing Inuyasha in his side. (see member when kagome's side started to hurt huh huh huh?) Inuyasha grimmced in pain. He fell onto a nother ledge but this time it was wide enough to fold him. Sessy flew toward him at top speed seeing his brother half dead was sapposed to be his favorite sceen in the world but this only cause the demon great pain and sorrow. Sessy picked up Inuyasha carfully and hurried to Kyeade's hut. Kyeade took one look at Inuyasha and said... "He might not make it..."

Sessy eyes went downcast and he did what he was told. He also made sure rin shippo sango and miroku didn't see him until he becomes a hanyu agin. _this wouldn't happen if kagome didn't leave him that damned wench!_

**America!**

Kagome woke up around 3:00 am not really had fallen asleep she kept tossing and turning in her sleep with dreams of Inuyasha falling from a cliff and sessy helping him. _That can't be right sessy wouldn't help Inuyasha if his life was depened on it yah thats right!_ Kagome got out of bed and changed into a pair of black pants and a white tank top she put on her favorite necklace that held her only memory of Inuyasha, A red and black steel necklace that held a sword with red and black rocks inside it, but her favorite part was that it had a grain of rice that held the hanyos name, Inuyasha.

Kagome crept silently down the stairs not wanting to wake anyone up. She walked out into the backyard and past the god tree. _To the well..._ Kagome finally became aware that someone was watching her, "Danielle you can come out now.." she heard Danielle giggle and stood beside her staring down into the well. "Your thinking about Inuyasha aren't you?" Kagome had forgotten that she told Danielle all about her adventure in the Feudal Era. Kagome's eyes went downcast.. "yes I am."

"well then why don't we try and see if my well works?"

"Danielle that's a dumb idea."

"no its not!"

"yes it is we could get killed ...easily.."

"how?"

"for starters what if the well doesn't work wont we fall to our deaths?"

"no the well is only like 8 feet deep."

"oh"

"come on kags! what's there to lose..?" Danielle whined "my dignity." Kagome whispered. Danielle grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the well. Then an invisible force pushed them from behind causing the girls to fall screaming bloody murder down the inky black well.

you soon hear a low masculine chuckle... _I KNOW THAT LAUGH! DAMN YOU NARAKU!_ Kaogme's eyes turned dark purple as she used all of her miko powers to make the well open up. Danielle stared in fright as Kagome's eyes turned dark purple and soon a light warm blue light engulfed the girls. Danielle noted that Kagome had fainted. "NO KAGOME WAKE UP!" Danielle screamed as they hit the bottom of the well... in the Feudal Era.

**FEUDAL ERA**

Inuyasha sniffed the air ...he stood up straight causing his slightly smaller wounds to open. Inuyasha gasped for breath.. _KAGOME!_ then as soon as he awoke he went unconscious agin...

THAT'S the end I hope this is long I can't really tell on my word pad thingy mabober! lol so yesh did you like it?

REVIEW IF U WANT ANOTHER CHAPPIE!


	3. Nice Home Comming Gift

In America

--------------------

**the Third chapter I would like to thank my reviewers YOU GUYS ROCK! because of you I could put up the third chapter. Yesh! lol now read or else!** This one wont be as long as the others

With Danielle And Kagome

"God Dammit Wake up Kagome!" Danielle started to cry. Danielle tried to pick up Kagome but it was no use she was to heavy and Danielle not knowing were she was didn't want to leave her. Danielle's body went rigged her eyes turned black (the white part to) on her wrists black wrings formed as if they rose up from underneath the skin. Her naturally blonde hair, had black strips running though it. Her hair became longer and more wild, as if she was being electrocuted. On her lips two black strips formed on her lower lip and one on the top.

**VISION! (yay)**

Danielle was laying on the gound yet she was also standing near her body, as if she was someone else staring at herself on the floor. _Am i having a vision?_ Danielle heard a nosie and saw a man with long white hair and cold amber eyes. His face held no emotion, he was dressed strangely with some fur thing draped over one sholder. This man came after the danielle on the floor (dani so u could tell them apart) with his sword drawn. Danielle screamed and stared at Dani yelling at her to move. "You lazy bitch get up!" Thats when Danielle saw the real picture, _im dead..._Danielle slumped to the floor as the man sliced through the remains of her dead body. _wait weres the blood how come im not in two peices? i dont get it i saw the sword come down... _Dani sat up gasping for breath. _He brought me back to life?_ Soon swirls of black started to end the vision as Danielle was brought back to the real world.

**VISION END**

Danielle blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light. She looked at her wrists seeing the black circles dissapear. _What am i? Am i a miko like kagome but i dont get it. How come i've never seen this happen to kagome before or how come she never told me?_ The sun started to go down as it became chilly. _I have to get Kagome out of here! _ Danielle concentrated on her power to lift kagome up and over the well. A black orb faintly appeard around kagome but dissapeard as soon as it came. Sweat rolled down Danielle's face as she concentrated with all her might. with a huge push of her strengh Kagome was completly inside a bubble. Danielle stood up moving her hands upward, the bubble moved as well. Danielle moved her hands up as far as they could go to were Kagome was above the entrance of the well, Danielle moved her arms to the side then put Kagome down slowly praying that she didn't set her ontop of something that could kill her. (she can't see whats shes doing becasue she at the bottom of the well.)

Exausted Danielle started to climb up the well arms aching and wobbly. Danielle pulled herself over the well and collasped on the gound next to Kagome. Danielle looked her over to make sure she was ok. She was fine still breathing. Danielle stared at her hands still feeling the power in them. _Im a monster ...what am I...? _Danielle saw a small figure running until she became unconsious.

**Inuyasha And Sesshomaru**

"Lay your ass back down Inuyasha i will check the well out!" Screamed Sesshomaru. " I CAN'T I HAVE TO KNOW IF SHES OK!" Inuyasha yelled back and forced himself up, his wounds were all healed except the one on his side it was a deep gash, the wound reopend. "Great you idiot look what you did!" Sesshomaru yelled. he heard a wimper. Sesshomaru turned around quickly, seeing rin there with tears in her eyes. " Rin doesn't like yelling..." Sesshomaru walked towards her. Rin ran as quickly as she could towards the well. "RIN!" sesshomaru yelled. He was about to run after her when Inuyasha started to cough up blood his eyes turning a white as his eyes rolled over in his head. " Oh great what now?" sighed Sesshomaru. _This happend every time Inuyasha put to much stress on his wounds. _Inuyasha slipped into unconciousness.

**WITH RIN!**

RIn ran toward the well tears streaming down her face. She looked back to see if anyone was comming after her. She tripped on a rock and landed ontop of something soft breaking her fall from being hurt even more. Rin looked to see what she fell on. " oh no miss miss!" Rin started to shake Danielle and Kagome. " SESSHOMARU!" rin yelled. In a matter of seconds Sesshomaru was at her side. " Rin what is wrong?" Rin pointed to the two unconcious girls. _Thats Inuyasha's wench ... and who is this? _He sinffed her. _i scence strong power and an unwanted heart. Something bad is going to happen to this girl eaither emotionally or physically. _He picked the two girls up and walked towards the hut, with Rin hiccuping at his side. As he entered the hut Sango was the first one to see Kagome.

Sango dropped the plate she was holding it crashed to the floor breaking in half. He face went white..."what happend to Kagome!" she demanded. "i found her and this girl next to the well uncouncious." They set up mats and laid them down for kyade to look over. " They are fine just worn out from something i cannot tell. Ye should get some rest its well past midnight." she said kindly to the group that had been at their side all day. They reluctantly went to bed. Sesshomaru leaned agaist the wall closing his eyes but not wanting to fall asleep. His head started to nod as he fell into a calming sleep.

Kagome woke up in the early morning forgetting were she was. _i remember Naraku pushing us down the well and i used my miko powers to open up the well and thats al i remember now. _She looked around the hut and noticed it was oddly familer. _Kyeade's hut?_

She saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru. She saw a body spawled across a bed. _Inuyasha... what happend..._Kagome's side was thobbing. She lifted up her shirt to see a large gash. _wha... were did this come from...?_ Kagome shook Danielle tring to wake her up. "wha...?" Danielle said sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes. She opened them with one quick motion. "kagome! your awake!" Danielle said quietly knowing someone might be asleep. "yah." "You fell unconcious and i used some kind of power to lift you out of the well." "what do you mean some type of power?" Kagome asked puzzled. "wait we need to go home just in case your parents aren't worried." Danielle nodded and stood up to leave. He legs were a little wobbly but she maneged. They quietly slipped out of the house and started to wlak along the trail "kagome were are we?" danielle finally asked. " The Fedual Era of corse!" kagome replied happily. "oh." said Danielle quietly, _ I have this horrible feeling in my gut. _

Danielle and Kagome went back toward the well. THey both stared at the inky blackness. "lets go"said Danielle shivering. Danielle was wearing a black tank top and black sweat pants, so she was freezing. Kagome had already dressed and had a jacket on. They jumped into the well with the familar warm blue glow formed around them. They appeard at the other side of the well. "home sweet home." Replied Danielle. They climbed the lader and streached. Danielle looked at her watch. " 7:30 am." _nice timming_. They walked across the backyard and stepped into the house. "Danielle whats wrong?" Kagome said as Danielle put her arm out to stop her from making any movements." shh." _Wheres the shower? dad always goes into the shower at 7:00 hes done that as long as ive been alive, even on weekends... _"Kagome somethings not right." "what?" Kagome replied puzzled. " its quiet." danielle said. " Well it is early. " You dont get it my dad wakes up everyday at 7"00 and takes a shower..." Kagome looked around the room and notced that the window was open across the room.

They slowly wallked toward it. "that wasn't opend before was it Kagome?" Danielle replied shakliy. Kagome shook her head. They both started towards the stairs, leading Danielle then Kagome then Buyo. Danielle ran up the stairs while Kagome and buyo walked. Daniell eran across the hall and opened her moms bed room door, she was deadly quiet. This scared Kagome,"danielle what's wrong?" Kagome ran as fast as she could up the stairs when she heard Danielle's piercing scream. Kagome ran across the hall and stood in the door way. Kagome covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes as she saw...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha finally awoke. his wound fully healed. He sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was all over the place. He growled and searched the empty hut. "SANGO!" He yelled. Sango came screeching to a halt in front of him. "what what is it did you find Kagome?' she asked breathlessly.

"what do you mean find kagome?" "Kagome and some girl were here last night they were unconscious and today when we woke up they were gone." she said a mile a minute. "Inuyasha sniffed agin. "the well..." . Sango's eyes went wide as Inuyasha ran past her. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could toward the well. He jumped in he fell straight to the bottom. "WHAT THE HELL!" A wild and disgunteled Hanyo jumped out of the well and jumped right back in. Sesshomaru stood to the side chuckling. "what are you laughing at loser?" Inuyasha challenged. "Some runt who can't even travel correctly." Sesshomaru shot back. Inuyasha growled "You try it then Mr. Smarty Pants!" Sesshomaru stood up and glided over to where they were standing. "of corse." sesshomaru jumped into the well and a blue light showed than vanished.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. He to jumped into the well. "MOTHER FUCKER WHY WONT THIS DAMNED THING WORK!" he screamed.

**In present times**

Sesshomaru glanced around. He stood in the back yard of Danielles house. He sniffed the air, "ugh." _the air is so foul _he thought as he held his nose. He walked swiftly toward the house and stepped into the already opened door. "Wench? American Girl?" he hollered. He smelt tears as he soon heard a piercing scream. He glided up the stairs in 1 second, he ran down the hallway and toward the open door. He smelt blood it was everywhere. It was almost to strong for shesshomaru. He looked over Kagome's head (hes much taller than her) and into the bed room. _My god... _He looked around the room to see...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUWAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA

well right now my dog is like humping a blanket so I have to stop her.

" DIME U BITCH STOP HUPPIN THE DANG BLANKET! WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU?"

Dime: whimper

Me: awwwwwwwwwww hug

Dime: humps

Me : WHAT THE HELL!

review or I will sick my humping dog on you!

dime : roof!


	4. Slave Or Wife? What would you choose?

IN AMERICA!

--------------------------

**With Naraku**

"Now my pet you know its not polite to bite people." Naraku said softly. " You damn basterd I could care less about politeness all i need to know is that you need to die!" The mysterious girl said. "Lias!" Naraku warned, " You are mine and weither you like it or not you will continue being my wife" " I would never concider marrying you if my life depened on it!" Lias spat at him, still chained to the wall. Naraku ran his hand down her cheek stroking it slowly. Lias grimced. " If you do not want to be my wife, you are my slave!" Naraku said as he kissed her cheek and left the room leaving a crying pixie/fairy demon in a dark cold chamber.

**BACK TO THE FEAUTER ( isn't that a movie?)**

Kagome was holding a sobbing Danielle. "shh dont worry its ok." Kagome said trying to sooth the upset girl. " How... can you say that... where are we going to live...how are we going to live...there dead KAGOME! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" she sobbed. Sesshomaru hung in the shadows. He hasn't made himself presant yet, wanting her to calm down. Danielle turned around with her eyes closed tightly prying that the sight wasn't there. She opened her eyes to see the blood splattered walls and floors. Her moms body sprawled across the bed her eyes wide with fear. A large slice ran across her stomach and neck. Blood still poring out. Danielle looked to her left to see her dad on the floor. His eyes were closed but he was sooking wet, with his own blood. He had tried to protect his wife from the evil force but failed. His arm was boken and he was stabbed in the heart and had a screw driver lodged in his head. Danielle fell to the floor into a puddle of mixed blood her fathers and her mothers. She sobbed her heart out.

Sesshomaru steped forth, the reek of Naraku's scent was all over the place. Kagome heard him behind her and spun around, " Sesshomaru-sama." she said quietly, "Can you bring them back to life... please?" He noded to her and walked tword Danielle. He put a hand on her sholder and she turned around, "oh my god..." she started to back away." its...its ...its you...from my vision..." Danielle thought back to her vision. "Sesshomaru? or something like that." His eyes still cold softend a little bit but changed right back. " im going to see if i can bring your parents back to life." He took out his sword. And moved closer to Danielle's mom. His sword glowed blue. " Thats not sapossed to happen." He tried to bring her back to life but nothing happend. " Naraku he put a spell on your parents so they couldn't be brought back to life." Danielle's fell forward her body now rocking with sobs. Sesshomaru caught her before she fell into the puddle of blood agin. She cried into his sholder. He just held her with no emotion in his eyes.

Kagome stood there with tears streaming down her face. Then she remembered the text message she got from her mother. She ran into her room and dropped to the floor by her closet. She found a loose floorboard she wrenched it open to find a single envolope. She ripped the envolope with shaky hands,

_**Hello Kagome,**_

_**If your reading this you now know you a miko, so is your friend Danielle. You guys are both gifted with a certin power no other miko posses. You are the daughters of God. You were brought to earth to save you from the deadly battle that Heaven and Hell fought. The reason for this battle was Danielle. Her mother was a goddess while her Father was the devil. You both need to train with all your might, for a great evil is comming your way. In the spot where you found this letter are two wepons, A Bow that is skilled to heal anything it touches yet cannot awake the dead, withbows; a pair of Dark Purple ones that can purify anything it touches unless they have the Shiko no Tama. Also a Black Sword that can only be used by the owner and is weightless when the owner is carrying it, There are a list of spells you two need to practice Please save the Fudeal Era from the great evil we will be in contact later. **_

_**Goodday**_

Kagome pulled out the sword or well at least tried to. It was absolutly heavy. So instead she plled out the elegant bow that was a Dark Purple with lavender stones around it. She took out only two arrow's wondering if there were any more. There wern't. _WEll how am i sapposed to use them if there are only two!. _ She pulled out a two pices of paper folded with their names written on it. Kagome opend hers, to see a long list of spells the first one was about getting more bows. _ahh i get it now. _ Danielle shuffled into her room her make up still in place _must be water proof. _Kaome showed her every thing. Kagome watched breathlessly as Danielle pulled out the sword with ease. It was all black that had blue and white flames running up the sides of the handle were the sword itself was a Darker shade of black with blue stones around the outside of the blade. She also opend her pice of paper to see many Miko spells, curses, and sword attacks . Only hers had less spells and curses as Kagome because it had more sword attacks.

Kagome pulled out her huge Yellow bag. Danielle pulled out her identical black bag. They packed food ,clothes, bathing materials, pillows, sleeping bags and blankets. Sesshomaru held as much food as possible. They jumped down the well one at a time in this order. Sesshomaru, Kagome ,Danielle. Before Danielle jumped down the well she looked back at her house. With a final tear she clutched something in her fist and turned and jumped down the well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fudeal Era**

Inuyasha finally gave up and sat ontop of the well, staring down into it. As he was about to move he saw the famialer blue light. Sesshomaru hopped out with about 10 duffel bags full of food. ( They raided the kitchen since they could never go back. They also called the police form the house phone saying there were bodies upstairs. Plus they took all there clothes so yah) Inuyasha laughed as he saw Sesshomaru struggling to keep the two duffle bag handles in his mouth. Sesshomaru Growled but was thankful when inuysaha took five duffel bags. The blue light formed again just as Inuyasha was about to ask for Kagome, Inuyasha dropped the bags , carefully, as he helped out Kagome out of the well.

His heart was reformed when he looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes

Kagome stared up into his amber eyes and just melted right there. As she got out of the well she was pulled into a huge hug. Inuyasha started to troke her hair. "Dont you ever leave me agin wench." He said softly, for once she liked this name i gave her a special yet rude tittle. " Inuyasha I want you to meet My american pen-pal Danielle." Kagome said as the blue light appered once more. A Blonde girl climbed out dressed oddly. She was wearing black combat boots and black fishnets with a black skirt (longer than kagomes uniform) she also had on a black tank top with the words SilverStein writtin on it in red. Inuyasha gasped as he saw all the dark make up on her eyes. He sniffed she smelt like the ocean, sweet pea, and tears. Danielle headed tword them with her head down. " Hi im inuyasha." inuyasaha stuck out his hand and got angry when she walked right past him brushing sholders roughly. Inuyasha growled. " Oi! American Girl!" Danielle stopped one foot still in the air. She swiftly turned around her head still down. " Yah im talking to you!" She walked closer her hair hidding her face. She stopped right in front of him. " Inuyasha..." warned Kagome. But Inuyasha brushed it off. but suddenly Danielle's head snapped up her hair flew wildly around her face as the wind picked up, to Inuyasha he never saw such saddness in her eyes he backed away mummbling an apology.

Sesshomaru took her by her arm and led her back to camp where a bouncing Rin met them halfway. Danielle couldn't help but smile. "Rin is happy you are back Sesshomaru-sama!" He hugged the girl. _ I cannot belive this man has feelings for a human i guess hes not so cold afterall. _

" She scares me Kagome" Inuyasha whinned as they picked up the food and started to walk back to camp. " Oh Inuyasha your such a wimp." "Whats wrong with her?" inuyasha asked. Kagome stiffend tears formed in her eyes. " uh... Naraku...killed her ...parents..." a single tear fell down her cheek. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "oh. man. and i just. yelled at her." Inuyasha flicked the tear off of her cheek with his fingernail. He hugged her. They started to walk back when Sesshomaru called out to them about being a lazy piece of shit. They caught up with Sesshomaru Danielle and Rin. As they went near the hut. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo came outside. " KAGOME!" they all screamed in unison.

Danielle shrunk back into the shadows of the trees, the only one who noticed was Sesshomaru yet he didn't do anything about it. Danielle watched as Kagome hugged the kit and her friends. _Im out of place i dont belong here... maybe i should go..._ she caught the eye of Sesshomaru, _At least someone noticed, _ Kagome looked around, "hey guys i want you to meet .. AH there you are... This is my American pen-pal...Danielle." Kagome took her arm gently. Once agin her head was down. " Hi im Sango, this is Miroku ,watch out for him, Shippo and my cat demon Kirara." "mew!" Danielle couldn't help but smile at the adorable cat. She rose her head and flashed them a fake smile. " Hi i've heard so much about you." She eyed Miroku suspiciously as he walked twored her. " Back off monk!" he gulped and tended to the fire instead. Kagome gave shippo some chocolate.

Danielle dug into her bag and pulled out her blade. Every one gasped. She quickly put it away. " Oi Dani bring that out agin." Danielle flinched yet brought it back out. Inuayasha reached for it. " Its to heavy for you," danielle said smoothly. "to heavy for me yah right." Danielle laid it onto the table Kagome laid out her bow and arrows as well. " My god Kagome there gorgous!" Sango said inspecting the arrows. Inuyasha tried to pick up the sword yet failed each time, "back off runt let a deomn do this." Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around the handle and tugged it didn't move an inch. He stood on top of the table right above it and used two hands he tugged with all his might. Everyone started to laugh.

It quickly died down as he glared. Danielle was finally happy everyone accepted her but she still felt alone.

**NARAKU!(he maybe hot but hes wayyy to evil) (tee hee) **

Lias was half-dead when Naraku returned. She hasn't eaten a thing since she was taken from her cave. That was 2 weeks ago. "Have you made your dicision?" Naraku said icidly, " And what...might...that be?" she said weakly. " My wife or my slave. Choose." " Neither!" she spat at him hitting his eye . "WHAT THE HELL!" Naraku screamed rubbing his eye. He grabbed her throat " Fine you are my slave and since you are, i order you to be my wife!" he threw her to the floor. she cried out in pain. He picked her up by her wrists that were still attached togeather and dragged her to the Dinning Room. He sat her in a chair. " Now my love you must eat then we go to bed ok. You must have your strength up before you please me." Her eyes widend. "yes love i hope they are beautifull as well." She grimced as he kissed her cheek and sat at the opposite end of the table. The food was before her eyes she wanted to stay weak so she wouldn't have to _ugh I don't even want to think about it!_

They ate quickly. He grabbed her arm and held tight as he pulled her to her room. After throwing her in and locking the door Lias looked around. It was a huge room furnished nicely. She headed for the slightly smaller bathroom and took a shower. She went back into the room to get dressed. As she entered her bedroom a young man was staring out the window his back towards her. He had black hair and was nicely dressed. When he turned around she went crimson for two reasons.

1. He had blood red eyes and had to be the hottest man she had ever seen.

2. She was in her towel.

"uh...oh ...im sorry...I will..come back later..." He said slightly red himself. He quickly left the room. Lias sighed. _Gods he was gorgeous. _She found her bag and changed into black cargo capries and a black and green tank-top. Her outfit matched her hair. Lias stared at herself in the mirror. She had a few cuts on her face form the wounds Naraku inflicted upon her but other than that she was ok. Her black hair was streaked with green and had a slight wave to it. Her Hazel eyes were a bit brighter than before and she lost a lot of weight from not eating for 2 weeks. Lias decided not to wait for the mystery man. _I doubt I will ever see him agin sigh _She laid down hoping to get some rest. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was dead sleep.

**12:00 midnight/ Lias's chamber**

Lias woke up suddenly and was staring straight into Kanna's soulless eyes. "EEKK!" Lias screamed!" hush Narakus chamber is right next door." Kanna said in her soft voice." what do you want?" Lias said still breathing heavily. "To tell you that you have to leave. If you don't soon than you will become Naraku's mate." "the young boy who was in here earlier will help you escape so don't worry." She said quickly. The door burst open as an Angry Naraku came forth. "KANNA what are you doing in my wife chamber!" Kanna was frightened but Lias stood her ground. " Why sweet heart she was telling me about tomorrow events." She lied sweetly. Naraku's eyes softened he walked Toward her. _wait he wasn't supposed to come closer he was supposed to leave!_ She thought frantically. He bent down over her and spoke quietly in her ear. " I know for a fact there aren't any events for tomorrow but for your sake I will spare the child." He kissed her cheek and left the room. "eww eww ewew ewewewewewewewewewewwewewwewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." she said as she frantically rubbed her check with 100 germ cleaner, yet she still felt it. Kanna floated out of the room.

_Maybe I should get some sleep... yawn im soo tired..._ she thought as she finally fell alseep.

The End

Well thats all for my story i hope u liked it i am going to wtie a sequel lol JK! lol so yah umm to all you non reviewers my dog is like waiting to hump you LMAO! well

DIE You SONS OF BITCHES!


	5. To Much Blood

In America!

**Ok i absolutely love my reviewers! FLAME AND ALL! Ok here are my reviewers! **

**Lilsimfan Windgal Suicidalbaka911 Neptune Dragon Demon Inuyashabooklover5188and May-Shadowz thanx a lot guys I love you all! here we go! Im sorry it took so long to write this you guys! OK! HERE WE GOOOOOO-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Secrets Almost Reveled**

With Kagome And Them

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms she didn't move an inch her face was on fire. Inuyasha was awake, and unaware that she was as well. Inuyasha was slightly stroking her hair he started to sing a song softly.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_Does he truly feel that way about me? _

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fightI wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_I hope he does because that's the same way I feel about him_

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

As he sang the last verse Kagome turned around and face the tomato red Inuyasha with moist eyes, " Oh Inuyasha that was beautiful!" Inuyasha gulped..." Uhh uhh it was just something I heard on uhh Danielle's uh CD thing... uh yah." _Oh god I hope she doesn't know that I love her. _" Oh." "well it was still beautiful." Kagome said stiffly and stood up and stretched. " Im going to gather wood you just ...hmm..you just stay there" Inuyasha was bewildered at this statement, "No wench! im coming with you!" he started. "Inuyasha you go get some food then jeeze." Kagome huffed and walked into the forest. Inuyasha walked in the opposite direction and searched for some meat and fruit. Kagome walked off towards the road ahead. there was some force pulling her in that direction. _Where am I going I can't stop myself its like im hypnotized its weird. _What she didn't know was that she was going in the direction to Naraku's castle.

Danielle and Sesshomaru and Rin and Shippo.

Shippo awoke with a start. " KAGOME!" he looked around frantically as he tried to find his mom. A acorn flew across the air and plunked on shippos head, he sweat dropped. "a measly acorn what wimp would throw that?" he said loudly. Soon an alarm clock hit him. he did and anime fall. " will you shut up!" _Im guessing that Danielle wasn't a morning person. _shippo thought irritably while rubbing the growing red bump. Danielle Yawned.

" Im sorry shippo...chan is that how I say it?"

"Yes."

Danielle, surprised, swiftly turned her head to see Sesshomaru sitting down with his back against the tree look well rather.._hot!_ _wait Sesshomaru...hot! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA wow that's a new one phew_ Sesshomaru already cold eyes turned colder as he saw Danielle smile as if he was a joke. " This Sesshomaru would like to know why you are smirking." Danielle laughed when his spoke to her in third person. "its.. HAHHA...its..its its the fact that you uh...have messy hair." she lied. Sesshomaru didn't believe it but left it at that. Danielle finally realized that Rin was sleeping by her side her head resting on her stomach. Danielle smoothed Rins hair as her eyes fluttered open. " Morning Danielle-chan!" Rin said happily and bounced off to make Jaken pretty.

Danielle thought back to her brother... _WAIT MATTHEW! he wasn't there he was at a party... Kagome and I made sure he didn't caught as long as he brought back friends... oh great surprise to come home to ... dead parents and his sisters gone forever never to be found. Well the will stated that he got the house and the money. While I got...nothing...humph that's nice. _

Sesshomaru noticed that Danielle became shocked then terribly upset to angry. _This girl completely baffles me. _He turned to watch the sun slowly rise over the horizon of the lake. Danielle was watching this same sunrise as if they were watching it together.

_I still wonder about my vision..._

Inuyasha had already caught 7 rabbits and had two large baskets full of fruit when he bumped into Sango. " Hey Sango what are you doing aren't you supposed to be back at the camp?" Sango didn't hear him, she was peering through some hedges. "Sango what's going on?" Inuyasha said roughly. Sango turned around swiftly having her head come in contact with Inuyasha's chin. "ah!" they both screamed in unison. Inuyasha fell forward and fell down the rocky hill. Sagno ran after him black dots forming in front of her eyes, forming together blacking her out. She hunched over and fell head first down the steep rocky hill top. As she tumbled toward Inuyasha she hit her head on a rock. She fell unconscious.

Miroku

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. There's plenty of me to go around!" Miroku said halfheartedly as the group of women surrounded him. _sigh none of these ladies appeal to me. If only...he looks up Lady Sango peering from the bushes huh, Lets make her jealous! _Miroku wrapped his arm around one of the young brunettes and whispered into her ear. " My lady you know that I am in love with some one else, so please take your friends and leave." Yet miroku made it look like he was saying something seductive.

He heard a loud crash and saw Inuyasha and Sango falling down the hill side. "LADY SANGO! INUYASHA!" Miroku ran towards the falling Hanyu since he was the closest one to the end. " WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku yelled as he removed the prayer beads. Inuyasha flew toward him instead of hitting the spiky rocks below. Miroku ducked as the hanyu flew past him when Miroku closed the wind tunnel. "sango" he whispered under his breath as he watched his beloved fall dangerously toward the rocky bottom. "SAGNO!" he yelled and flew past the wide eyed ladies, he ran up the hill side only to be swept back down by Sango's flying body. He clutched Sango to his chest as he painfully hit the rocky road.

While trying to regain his breath Inuyasha stirred. "Naraku has Kagome." he growled.

With Kagome

Kagome looked around and gasped as the giant Castle slowly formed out of the fog. _My god. Naraku! INUYAHSA HELP ME! I I can't talk. _Kagome tried her hardest to fight the force that was pulling her to the castle. When she was in front of the entrance, Kagome was met by a frantic Kana. " Kagoma-sama you must hurry Naraku is out for the weekend. We must be quick." Kagome realized that she had control over her body." why...Kana... why do you need my help or what?" Kana didn't answer right away. "Come with me." Kana led Kagome threw the large yard talking swiftly." Naraku has captured the very rare Pixie Fairy, Lias. He is forcing her to be his wife, wanting children in the process. She is one of the last few of her kind. He wants to have her children sold for a great amount of Yen. We need your help to get her out of here." Kagome was straning to hear the soft voiced child. " Finally if you use her she will help you finally defeat Naraku."

Kagome was lead into the giant castle as they climbed the 10th stair case Kana finally stopped at the last door in the hall way. Outside the door was a young man with black spiky hair and blood red eyes. Kagome gasped as he stared at her. "Is that her Kana?" He nodded his head toward Kagome. "Yes." she replied just as quickly.

" Kagome this is Hiei, he is Naraku's favorite slave. He is foolishly helping us to save this young woman. He will not tell us why either." Kana huffed. Hiei blushed a deep shade of crimson. "I just don't want to see someone uh... be treated like this." he replied looking at the floor. Kagome could sense that he was uncomfortable. " well were is this so called, Lias?" Kagome replied as the huge oak doors swung open.

Kagome Gasped at the horrible sight that laid before her eyes. _Oh my god...theres...to much...blood!_

* * *

DUN DUN DUHHHH

* * *

MWHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAA cliffy i have to have at least 4 new reviewers so if you want the story to go on tell people about my story! HAHAHHAHA

Me: Well i think that went fairly well.

White jacket people: Are you sure you aren't insane.

Me: smile wickidly I MUST STEAL ALL YOUR OREOS!

Them: GET THE NEEDLE DOCTOR SHES TAKING OUR LUNCH!

doctor: needle ready!

Me: NOOOOOOOO! well at least i get some sleep night night people sleep Zzzzzz


	6. What's Wrong With Inuyasha?

**In America... weeee lol**

**Well I am amazed at the many reviews I got in one day! so I get to reward you guys with another chappie! weeeeeee lol so yah here we goooooooooooooooooo**

**White jackets: Finally **

**Me: shut up you people!**

**Them: GET THE NEEDLE!**

**Me: NOOOOOO oh well sleepy time! lol**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shippo Danielle and blah blah blah**

"guys im starting to get really worried, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Miroku aren't back yet." Shippo said sniffing around. " Shippo can you just shut up FOR ONCE!" Danielle yelled from underneath her pillow. He stared coldly at her. "hee hee hee." Shippo transformed into a giant pink Bumble bee. " Oh DANIELLE!" He said loudly. Danielle threw off her pillow with anger she looked up and, " ACK!" Danielle yelled and ran towards the river. Rin, Jaken, and shippo laughed so hard tears came to their eyes.

Sesshomaru just watched amused slightly. _Foolish kit, she will ring his neck in. _" Shippo you must go and apologize to the young girl." Shippo stopped laughing and look at Sesshomaru." Oh dear Sesshomaru-sama ... do you have feelings for this young girl?" Sesshomaru was taken back. " This sesshomaru has no time for such questions." Shippo bounded off to make Danielle happy again.

As soon as he left Inuyasha came running onto the camp ground, sniffing the air.

" I knew it," he growled. "Knew what, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he bounded onto Inuyasha's sholder. " OI! Runt Gerrof me!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw shippo into the river. " Inuyasha you shouldn't hurt the poor kid he is just worried." Miroku said weakly. He was tired from having to carry Sango's body up that dangerous hill. Kirara mewed as he transformed into the giant Cat demon. Kirara picked up Sango and placed her on his back.

" Thank you Kirara." Miroku said softly as he rubbed the cats head.

" You monk, you have no business talking to me." Inuyasha yelled. His eyes flashing dangerously red. Maraca looked around frantically as Inuyasha advanced on him. _My God Inuyasha doesn't have his sword. _" Inuyasha calm down, we will find...Ka...kagome.." He stamperd. Inuyasha stopped walking. His eyes went downcast. Miroku cautiously walked toward the unreasonable Hanyo. " Inu...Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered slowly. He reached out to touch Inuyasha shoulders.

His wrist was captured in a flying hand."Monk you must die." said a cold hearted voice from Inuyasha. "now." Inuyasha lifted his head to show large fangs, wild red eyes, and purple markings on his face. _Oh Gods no...Inuyasha snap out of it!_

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOoOoOoOoOOo

_To much ...blood. _Kagome thought frantically as he fell forward into the room stumbling. Yet when she went through the double doors, everything was clean no blood and no one was there. "what?" Kagome turned around to see that the door was surrounded by a green bubble. _Wow clever girl only a miko could go though that mirage. _Kagome thought as she went to the other side of the door. Hiei grabbed her shoulders as she emerged. "WHAT'S GOING ON TELL ME NOW!" kagome, shocked, removed his grasp on her shoulders and calmly spoke,"Its a mirage she is not in her room att this time tho. Here hold onto me I will lead you through the barrier." As Kana and Hiei held her arms kagome lead them into the room.

"She tried to escape, The old blanket down the window trick." Kana whispered. Hiei went to the window to see a helpless pixie fairy hanging on for dear life at the end of her blanket. " Lias hang on!" She looked up frantically and blushed a deep crimson. _Oh god its the hottie who caught me in my damned towel._ Lias looked down below and noticed that she was higher up than she thought. Lias was dangling over a large garden. a sudden jolt brought her back to reality. They were pulling her up. Lias glanced gratefully at the unknown hottie.

Once she was in her room she noticed a young girl, " who are you?" Lias asked sharply.

_No thank you no im glad you saved my life no nothing. _Kagome thought angrily. " My name is Kagome, I was brought here to save you from Naraku's clutches. Happy now?" Kagome glared at her. Her eyes turning a bright purple.

Kagome frantically tried to stop what ever was happening to her. Purple marking appeared all over her body. In her hair purple streaks appeared. Kagome reached down into the pocket of her cargo pants. She pulled out the list of spells, _vision, no, arrows, no, damn which one has these specific markings! oh ...here it is... something is coming...my bow...my arrows...there gone.._ As if by magic her bow and arrows appeared ( A/N/ im guessing it was magic) in her hands. She had one thing to say. "Naraku...is here.."

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Danielle heard screaming down by the campground. She took out her sword with ease. " now what's this monster?" Danielle pondered as she slowly walked back to the camp ground not wanting to be seen or heard. She peaked over the bushes. "Inuyasha...?" She thought to herself as she saw a crazed demon hold Maraca by his throat in the hair. "MIROKU!" Danielle called out as she ran toward the unsuspecting demon. " Luxe!" Danielle called out as she swung the sword by the Demon. _I knew studying the list of attacks would work. _Danielle thought smartly as the black light flew toward Inuyasha. He let go of Miroku just as he got hit with the light. "Paralized." Sesshomaru said. "Were did a foolish girl learn that?" "I have my ways." Danielle shot back with a glare.

Shippo came back to the camp sight holding a rusty sword. " I GOT IT!" He shouted gleefully. Shippo, thank goodness, had no idea what just happened. " Now Danielle do you know the reverse attack?" Miroku asked holding his bruised throat. " Its not an attack but a spell. Shippo put the sword in his hands please." Danielle asked calmly.

Danielle concentrated hard on releasing Inuyasha from the paralizing spell. Black flames covered her hands, "Relive," Danielle whispered as the flames shot out and wrapped around Inuyasha. Danielle couldn't give up until the barrier went away. Her eyes turned into pools of white. " Relive." Danielle said with more force as the barrier finally broke away. She collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath as her eyes turned back to normal. Everyone stared at her in shock.

But there gaze turned back to Inuyasha, a deep growl was heard from him.

_He has his sword... It... It didn't work! We Need KAGOME! _

OoOoOoOooOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Kagome dawned on an arrow to the bow. Just as Naraku burst through the double doors. " Oh My ..lo.?" Naraku glanced around. " Kanna, do you dare to betray me. Remember i hold your soul in my hands i can easily crush it." Kana stared wide eyed. She swiftly left the room, " Im sorry Kagome." she said softly. Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Naraku I will defeat you." Lias said. Naraku just noticed that she was standing there." Oh my dear wife why would you betray me!" he said. " Because you are scum I never wanted to be your wife in the first place I cannot wait to kill you." Lias spat at him. Naraku pretended to look hurt.

"Enough Naraku! You must die.. NOW!" Kagome yelled as she fired her arrow straight at Naraku's heart.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOooooOooOOOoOoOoOO

well I am betting that is really short. Im sorry but my friend ( I will not say who) kept bugging me to finish it today so I made it a little short but non the less I hope you enjoyed it. MWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

I love to write cliffys not read them!

WEEEEE

REVIEW YOU EVIL SQUISHY'S


	7. Only Love Is The Cure

**In America... weeee lol**

**Well I am amazed at the many reviews I got in one day! so I get to reward you guys with another chappie! weeeeeee lol so yah here we goooooooooooooooooo**

**Me: Im sorry it took me so long**

**WJP (white jacket people): she apologised! throgh her in the confinment room!**

**Me: NOT THE SQUISHY ROOM!**

**Wjp: Yes we win, MUWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: frantically but if you throw me in there i wont get to finish my story!**

**Wjp: Shes right... we shall wait...**

**Me: phew**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Kagome**

"Now!" Kagome shouted as she fired an arrow stright at Naraku's heart. Naraku just stood there concentrating. He grunted softly as the arrow went stright through him not harming him in anyway. The group gasped. _You know what you basterd i will kill you even if it kills me!_ Kagome screamed in her head. Lias grabbed her daggers and charged toward Naraku from behind him careful not to make a sound. "Die." she whispered under her breath as she stabbed... _AIR?_ Lias swung around to face a steaming Naraku. " How dare you try to sneak an attack on me you bitch!" Naraku growled. A tenticle shot out of Naraku's robes slicing past Lias toward Hiei. Kagome whispered under her breath, "Phosphoric." A large purple bubble appeard around Hiei blocking Naraku's attack. The tentical disinagrated. With a look of horror on Naraku's face in a blink of the eye he had Lias around the throat, he lifted her off her feet his grip tightend. " Inuyasha's wench, hand over the jewel or your... friend... will die a slow and painfull death." Kagome's eyes widened. " No.. gasp...Kagome..dont do it...le t me... die!" Lias said amazingly between gasps of Naraku's deathly grip.

" No!" Kagome shouted as she transformed into her stronger self. (A/n/ you know with the markings and purple eyes and such.) Naraku was puzzeld he paniked and accidently dropped Lias onto the floor. _What is this... unhuman... monster..._ Naraku thought. " Well you guys it was a great battle but i must be off." He said iccily. " Oh no you dont." all three of them shouted. Naraku stopped in his tracks. He swiftly turned around three tenticals shooting out. He caught two of them off gard. Hiei and Kagome. he sliced Kagome in the lower stomach and Hiei in the right side. Lias gasped. " Fructis!" Lias shouted as large pointed black and green stars flew out of her hands and sliced into Naraku, also breaking off the tenticals. "ARGH!" Naraku screamed in pain as one sliced threw what was saposed to be him heart.

Naraku turned into dust. Kagome, bleeding heavily spoke out into the deathly slience." did we do it?"

" I dont know." Lias said panting. " but you two need to be cured." Kagome fell down onto the floor nodding. Hiei did the same. Lias concentrated on healing them. a soft green glow came from her hands healing them instantly. Lias whiped her hands togeather, "Now lets go!" " Hai!" Kagome agreed happily as she finally knew that she defeated Naraku, _Wont Inuyasha be happy!_

As the group left the room no one noticed a soft hardly noticable yet full of evil laugh. In the pile of dust, red eyes formend...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_IT DIDN'T WORK WE NEED KAGOME!_ they all thought frantically. Inuyasha bowed his head letting his demon form completly take over him. _Must...find...mate..._ Inuyasha's demon self thought. And he knew he wouldn't let anyone get in his way. He growled something firce as miroku slowly moved toward him staff first. Inuyasha's head didn't not move. "Inu...yasha?" Miroku asked slowly. " Are you ok?" Miroku asked as he slowly moved toward him agin. He streched his arm out that held the staff.

CLUNK CLUNK

Miroku bopped Inuyasha's head with his staff. But soon realized that it was a very bad idea. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the throat and tossed him into a near by tree.

" MIROKU!" Sango screamed as she started to rush to him. "NO DONT MOVE!" Danielle yelled at her. " If we move... he will attack." Danielle said knowing of his demon stratagies. Sango nodded yet didn't take her eyes off of miroku's lifeless body. "Little brother... you must be calm." Sesshomaru spoke with no emotion in his voice. He was holding a terrified Rin behind his back. " Inuyasha please!" exclaimed Sango. Shippo stood there shaking like a leaf in the wind. _I have to do something!_ Sesshomaru walked toward him about to use his poisnious whip to knock him out. Inuyasha growled and rushed at him, the rusty sword in hand.

The battle had begun

Danielle grabbed her sword and tried to remeber the three attacks she learned last night. "Buster!" She yelled slashing the sword at Inuyasha a huge force pulled the ground apart and pushed him into a tree knocking it down and the one behind it. Danielle was staring at her sword... _It never did that before. _

_The senery around Danielle looked like it was on pause no one moved,_

_Thats because i am stronger when you are in battle._

_What who are you? _Danielle thought back to the sword.

" I am the soul of your greatest ancestor Ayumi. I transfered my soul into this sword because i knew this would happen i saw it."

"wait you saw it? Like i saw Sesshomaru?"

" Yes young one, the only way to change Inuyasha back to his normalself, someone must show love."

" Wait love...hey! IM TALKING TO YOU YOU DAMED SWORD!"

(play)

Inuyasha came flying past Danielle wrapping his arm around her neck the force pushed her to the ground. Danielle grabbed at her neck struggling to breath. "Go!" Sango screamed at Kilala as she threw her boomarang (A/N/ Seriously tho some one really needs to tell me how to spell that!) The Impact of the giant boomarang and Kilala's tackle cause Inuyasha to fall on the floor unmoving. Danielle could finally breath... _Wait Ayumi said that we needed to show love..._ Danielle looked over at Shippo who was trembling over by a giant rock.She crawled over to him.

"Shippo do you love Inuyasha?" Danielle asked. "Y...y.yes like a father." he stuttered. " I need you to..."Danielle whispered into his ear. His eyes went wide," Is that the only way?" He said terrified even more." Yes im sorry just trust me on this. If you do this Shippo you will be known as a hero to all of us... even Sesshomaru." He puffed out his chest and nodded his head. " I'll do it." Thats all Daneille needed to hear. She and Shippo ran towards Inuyasha. Danielle ran silently behind him and gabbed his arms and wrapped them behind his back. " NOW!" She screamed. Shippo jumped ontop of Inuyahsa and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha as best as he could. Inuyasha thrashed around struggling to throw Danielle and Shippo off. " NO DADDY STOP PLEASE INUYASHA STOP IT I LOVE YOU SANGO , MIROKU,KAGOE AND SESSHOMARU AND DANIELLE ARE MY FIRENDS PLEASE STOP HURTING THEM!" He screamed as tears formed in his eyes as he tried to snuggle closer.

Inuyasha stopped thrashing and started to growl, it was a deep loud growl. "...Shippo...rub his ears..." Danielle whisperd. " What are you..sniffle crazy?" he whispered back. "just do it..." "o..k..." " Daddy ..please:shippo reached up with one paw and grabbed hid ear softly and started to rub: I love you we all love you your our friend please stop!" Shippo said quietly. The loud growl turned softer and softer as Shippo kept rubbing.

AS Inuyasha started to purr his eyes turned back to golden amber and his facial markings soon went away. His eyes fluttered closed and everyone softly cheered, "Miroku!" Sango cried as she ran to him. He groaned as she lifted his head. " Aww houshi! Are you ok?" SHe asked softly, "Hai, Sango... if you must know i am very happy at this moment." What Sango didn't know was that Miroku had a great veiw of her...ahem clevage. " Houshi-sama what do you mean?" Sango asked her anger fully deflated. She looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't staring at her he was starting at her boobs!

SMACK

WHAM

POW!

"Damned perverted monk i should kill him... I try to be nice... but no!" she muttered angerly as she left the swirly eyed monk lying on the floor. She turned and faced the group (besides inuyasha since he is asleep and or unconcious) she was so mad they group noticed that she was on fire(remember the episode when sango caught on faire cause she was really mad at inuyasha for calling her jelous)... they all sweat dropped. Danielle opened up her bag and asked Sesshomaru to make a fire. After rummaging threw her bag she pulled out the only food she could find..."Ramen anyone?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

Kagome streched as she countinued walking with her new friends, Lias, and Hiei. She looked back and saw them standing akwardly far away from eachother. Kagome pointed her fingers at them , with out them noticing, and concentrated slowly she mover her fingers togeather and thats what happend to Lias and Hiei. They slowly came togeather. Both blushing feriously. "KAGOME stop!" Lias whinned. " I wont stop," she said fingers still togeather," Until you two tell me why you guys are so akward around eachother."

Lias blushed an even bigger shade of crimson.(a/n is that even possible i menat come on logic explains..ok thats not me lol back to the story! runs with the oreo's snigger) At the same time they both shouted, "HE SAW MY IN MY TOWEL!" " SHE WAS TO STUPID TO LOCK HER DOOR!"

Suddenly high above the trees birds flew wildly terrifed as a high pitched female laugh ripped through the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lmao well i hope you liked it

i had fun writting this story

WJP: Hmm now that its over should we get her the neddle?

Me: snigger

WJP: Naw lets eat our oreo's...yummy double stuffed. OO' (sweat drop)

ME:runs:

WJP: SHE TOOK THEM THAT LIL WENCH!

lol REVIEW and i will update faster! i promise!

okk im really sory i was going to update this on july 16th but i left to camp and so it made it vvvvvvvveeeeerryyy difficult to update when your in the mountains...

BYE!


	8. Secrets Reveld,How She really Feels

**What Up peoples? I haven't put this chapter up cause I haven't gotten any review! GRRR I got like 2 what's up with that man! Well anyhow school starts soon and I am finally a freshman! Yippie! But yeah it means more work and less story im sorry guys but im trying out for the soccer team and its gonna be hard to get in so I gotta practice so it might be awhile im sorry. Well enough of my babbling read and review!**

**------------------------------------------------**

_Living In America_

_By:BloodSucker0904 _

**----------------------------------------**

_Gods I need to get away from them. I need to be alone...to ..._Danielle's thoughts were cut off when Sango said."Wow Danielle this is the best ramen ever!" Danielle looked at the flavor, _Beef_. She silently laughed as she passed the other bowls around. She got to Sesshomaru, Rin and that evil little toad. Rin smiled brightly but look at sesshomaru."May Rin try Sesshomau-sama?"Sesshomaru looked at Danielle and decided that it was ok, he nodded his head briefly. Yet he did not take it himself. _I would rather starve then be fed by a human, no matter how good looking_**shakes head**_disgusting this sesshomaru needs no one! _he thought angerly. Danielle sighed and sat against a tree slowly eating her beef ramen.

Inuyasha slowly woke up to the smell of chicken ramen under his nose. "Ugh..."

"My head!" "Wha...wha happened." He said groggily. He slowly sat up gabbing the ramen and gulping it down in two bites, choking slightly. "Well you attacked us, tried to kill us, and well to sum it up, you turned full demon." Said Sango, still eating. His eyes got wide and he looked around at everyone shocked as their faces didn't change and they didn't shout,"GOTCHA!" Inuyasha's ears drooped as he slowly remembered. _Im just glad I didn't kill anyone._ Shippo stood behind Miroku trembling. Inuyasha smelt his fear.

"Shippo...Im sorry I lost control. Please forgive me." Shippo still scared but not terrified as he was before leaped over and hugged him then went back to his ramen. Danielle just sat there not saying anything. staring at the sky. "Danielle I didn't hurt you did I?" Inuyasha asked because he smelt blood it was a sweet smell very rare. Danielle looked down at her arm and saw blood seeping through her white long sleeved t-shirt.

Danielle was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt that now had rips and tears in it but she thought it looked cooler. she also had a black tank top over it that also had a few rips and tears in it but she still thought it looked cool. and she had on a pair of black dickie capries. She had on eyeliner but it was light.

She hid her arm from view and mumbled."im..fine." Inuyasha as stubborn as he is fought back."No your not I hurt you now let me take care of you!" He sat down next to her and reached for her arm. She filched and mumbled yet a little bit forceful." Inuyasha stop im fine." "feh just let me see it then!" He shouted.

Danielle's eyes flickered black as he reached again.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Danielle, but in a blink of an eye A giant black ball shot out of Danielle's injured arm's hand. Inuyasha was caught full on the chest, he flew back wards just as Kagome walked into the camp sight.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted. He was gasping for breath clutching his chest. She swung her angry eyes at the very shocked Danielle who was clutching her injured arm to her chest. " What the hell Danielle! What the fuck happened!"

"I..I...I.." she stuttered, her eyes frantically moved to everyone's faces some held slight anger some held surprised. And one held no emotion at all, the one face Danielle was glad to see. Danielle took off running having no idea were she was going. Sesshomaru let her leave even though Danielle's eyes had flickered past him she slowed slightly yet kept running. " Sesshomaru-sama please make sure she is safe." Kagome said while tending to Inuyasha's now slightly bleeding chest.

**----------------------------------------**

_**Kagome's Point of View**_

**----------------------------------------**

_Oh wow, these two were meant for each other...just like me and Inuyasha. Wait what! no way!I gotta stop thinking like this. _Kagome thought angerly, as the two love birds decided to not speak to each other. Lias crossed her arms across her chest and fumed. Hiei just kept walking glancing at her in the corner of his eyes. Lias knew he was looking and it made her madder and madder.

Finally more then half way there, she snapped." What!" she yelled glaring at him. He stopped moving, he gulped. Kagome just sniggered. Lias poked him in the chest." Tell me why you keep looking at me its starting to get on my nerves."

Hiei straightened and poked her back on the shoulder (**A.N. because it would be rude to poke her in the chest I mean come on! ok sorry!) **but blushed a little bit. "WELL! Lias shouted more embarrassed then angry.

"It's because your so Damned BEAUTIFUL!" Hiei clasped his hands over his mouth, blushing like mad. _Idiot idiot fool! why did you say it dammit! _

Lias's mouth was open slightly. Her cheeks turned redder and redder. She looked down. Rubbing her feet against the floor looking absolutely shy.

"well...your not so bad either..." " Ok scratch that...your Gorgeous." Lias said softly.

Kagome beemed. _Finally these two needed to understand. **sigh** Why can't this happen to me and Inuyasha. _They continued to walk but now the three were in a deep conversation.

" Ok guys I want you to meet some of my friends." Lias and Hiei nodded.

Kagome turned the corner that led to the camp site. Only to see Inuyasha fly past her with a giant black ball of light hitting his chest, "Inuyasha!" Kagome Screamed. She ran toward him and saw that he was gasping for breath clutching at his chest that was slightly bleeding. She swung her angry eyes at the very shocked Danielle who was clutching her injured arm to her chest. " What the hell Danielle! What the fuck happened!" Kagome watched angerly as Danielle shuddered. "I...I...I" Kagome watched her look around then run.

Kagome felt instantly upset. "Sesshomaru-sama please make sure that she's safe." He nodded. He slowly stood up, Rin looked hopeful."No Rin you must stay here were its safe." she pouted shortly but soon nodded. He commanded Jaken as well. " But...But...Master! Don't make me stay with these...HUMANS!" Jaken cried, tears streaming down his face kicking the floor and pounding it with his fists. Everyone, but Inuyasha, sweat dropped. Rin bounced around the sulking Jaken trying to make him 'pretty'.

Kagome looked around at everyone. "Do you think she will be ok?" They shrugged. Kagome felt horrible, but still tended to Inuyasha's wounds.

**------------------------------------**

Danielle ran as fast as she could forgetting that she didn't have her sword. She ran at least two more miles just in case. She stuck close to the river. She calapsed. _No! i wont cry. I told myself no more crying. I hate being weak! and crying makes me feel weak. Don't do it Danielle. _

Her face screwed up in pain as she banged her injured arm hit a rock. She didn't notice Sesshomaru quickly hide behind a tree that was right behind her. She rested her worn out body against the tree. Her arm more bloody then ever. she slowly and painfully moved the white sleeve upwards. Long gashes were thin and white leaving painfull scars. There was a long row of lines slashed on her arm trailling up toward her elbow, her painfull memories haunting her.

The death of many of her family members.

The painful expericence of being hit everytime her parents became drunk.

The invisible feeling of having her brother be the best at everything she couldn't do. Her parnets praised him at everything. He was popular. Danielle barely got by when it came to friends. But that didn't bother her.

Her parents death had cause a new deeper scar to form.

The feeling of depression formed deeper as Danielle tried to clean her self-inflicted wounds in the river. Sesshomaru had seen everything. Using his demon speed, he rushed forward and grabbed her wrist causing her to cry out in surprise."What is this?" Danielle tried to pull her hand out of his grip on the verge of tears. "Its nothing you damned fool! leave me alone!" _her scent its so intoxicating._ Sesshomaru thought to himself. He slowly lowered her arm into the cold water and cleaned the wounds. He took out the bandages he kept in his armor and wrapped them up. When he was done he moved the sleve back into place.

He smiled slightly but it was quick yet not to quick to catch Danielle's eye.

"Thank you ...Sesshomaru-sama." Danielle whispered as the tears finally fell. She fell back and Sesshomaru was the one to catch her.

**------------------------------------**

Kagome was terrified that Inuyasha wasn't going to wake up. She laid down next to him exausted. She looked over at Lias and Hiei. Lias was talking to Sango about her boomerang. And Hiei was talking to Miroku saposivly trying to learn tips on how to pick up women. _Im going to feel so sorry for Lias. At least they seem happy. _She looked back at Inuyasha's face it looked peaceful. She rested her head on his arm.

"Oh Inuyasha, if only you knew how i felt about you..." She said quietly. She looked at his face to look into open Amber eyes.

"And what do you feel?" He said softly.

**------------------------------------**

**The END! WEEE!**

**Im sooo happy i got this done! is it good? i need at least 6 reviews cause i didn't get any fer the last chapter ! but i want some now!**

**And yes i am danielle, and NO i AM NOT A CUTTER! i just thought it would go good with the story. In the next chapter Kagome is going to tell him how she feels but dont get to excited. Some thing is going to happen...but to who i will not tell you, all i will tell you is that its going to interupt Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationgship.**

**teehee**

**and for once the white jacket people left me alone!**

**WJP: pant pant she locked us in the bathroom! with no toilet paper! GET HER!**

**Me: sweat drops opps gotta go! review!**

**------------------------------------**


	9. im really sorry

Im really sorry you guys but im not feeling this story

it doesn't sound to good for me. Im going to make a new one

hopefully better

and well

maybe ill come back

but right now im not feeling it

k?

Sorry

I love you all!


End file.
